1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation device for game machine and a hand-held game machine. More specifically, the present invention relates to an operation device for game machine and a hand-held game machine that permit to operate operating switches or operation keys placed on a main surface and a side surface of a housing while the housing is held with both hands.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a related art, there is an operation device for game machine disclosed in the Patent Document 1. According to the related art disclosed in the Patent Document 1, on a main surface of a horizontally-long housing, a cross key (direction designating operator) and push button switches (action instructing operator) are arranged, and these operation keys and the operating switches are mainly operated with thumbs of both hands, and additionally, operating switches (action instructing operator) depressable with the index fingers are formed on an upper side surface of the housing.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Utility Model Application Laying-open No. 4-42029 [H01H 25/00 21/00]
In the Patent Document 1, as understood from FIG. 4 and FIG. 6 thereof, as to a third operating switch, a pin of a keytop is formed in the proximity of the fingertip of an index finger of a player. Therefore, in a case that the player operates the operating switch with the index finger, it is impossible to successfully depress the keytops without depressing the end of the keytop nearer to a base of the finger. Here, it is more difficult to depress the keytop with force for the base (inside) of the finger than for the fingertip, causing less operability.